


Souls

by QuickySand



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I made this for my Creative Writing class because my teacher apparently fucking loves me as her student and it makes me so happy. She gives me personal assignments! :D She wanted a short story based off of her favorite poem that I ever wrote, as well as a signed copy of the poem itself. Wippee!! *bounces off stage*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Everyone knows that a soul spends an eternity searching for its counterpart. But there’s a funny thing about that; each person has a soul. Some people don’t put it together right when I say that. But others… I get to see the shock fill their eyes as the meaning is revealed to them. I assume from your blank expression that you still do not understand… Well, my child, look into my crystal ball. What do you see? A man, good, yes. What else? Has it split into two? It has? Then tell me who is on the other side. Another man, is that so? How interesting. I don’t get that often, nor do I normally receive a pair of women… Normally I find two children, but that is beside the point. It’s rude to tell me that I’m rambling, my child. After all _you_ paid to see _me_ , more than likely assuming that I was another carnival hoax. That is also beside the point, so look back into the crystal ball. Are they still there? Then tell me what they look like. One’s brunet and one’s blond? Ha! Those are hardly fit descriptions. Look deeper, tell me more…


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I looked back down into the crystal ball the Teller had between us. “Uh… Well, I suppose the blond one’s pretty tall and a little lanky. He’s wearing glasses. He’s walking through a hallway, maybe in a university, and holding a bunch of books. He’s smiling and he looks pretty happy, but his eyes are. Not the colour, I mean, I meant that his eyes are a little sad. Maybe he misses someone?”

“Good,” The Teller giggled, “Keep going! How about the other one?” I peered further into the orb, staring hard at the brunet until the image was clear.

“His hair is long and he needs to shave,” I huffed, “His clothes are pretty baggy. He’s walking down the street with his head low. His eyes are sad, too. You know, now that I think about it, he looks kinda like-” I looked up, but the young and flashy Teller was no longer there, “-me...” I snorted in disdain, not bothering to leave a tip as I exited the tent. I could have sworn I heard a faint giggle somewhere, but I ignored it as I glared at my mom. She had been waiting outside the whole time, as I suspected. “Happy now? I blew five bucks for nothing.” She kept smiling and even nodded. “Fine. Whatever! It’s my birthday, I should stay happy!” I donned a more chipper tone and flashed a smile.

“That’s the spirit, kiddo!” My mother laughed. “Now go on and find your sister, I think she’s eating corndogs and drinking lemonade with your friends somewhere.” I chuckled at the thought of her engaging Pippa in a lemonade-chugging contest, then nodded and took off to look for them. I ended up finding them, as my mother said, at a concession stand.

“Yo, Jamie’s here!!” Claude exclaimed and everyone turn to me. Sophie squealed and sprinted over to me, hugging me tightly.

“My big bro’s finally sixteen!” She giggled excitedly as everyone ran over, letting me go when I let out a surprised cough. I laughed softly at their enthusiasm, since I was the last, besides my sister, to become sixteen.

“Yeah, congrats, dude.” Monty, my crush, chuckled. I blushed, freezing up, inwardly realizing how similar he looked to the blond in the Teller’s crystal ball.


	3. Chapter 3

“You okay, dude?” Pippa asked curiously, and I instantly relaxed with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Uh, yeah, yeah! Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about it. So, are we going to eat, or what? I’ll pay-”

“Oh, no, I’m paying,” Monty said firmly, “It’s your birthday. Come on, whatever you want.” I could tell my eyes lit up, since his had brightened considerably.

“Heck yeah! Let’s party!!” I laughed giddily.

 

The day seemed to go on forever, which was most definitely a good thing, but now it was dark and the carnival lights were on. “Hey, Jamie?” Monty had pulled me off to the side, saying he needed to speak with me and that it was urgent. My heart was pumping and I was admittedly worried about what my friend had to say.

“Yeah?” He smiled, and in the dim light I wasn’t sure if his cheeks had turned red.

“I know it sounds pretty lame, but would you like to ride the ferris wheel with me?” I gulped, my cheeks feeling warm.

“S-Sure.” His smile grew and he led me over to the spinning structure, turning in a ticket before guiding me into one of glass pod. We were already halfway up when I began to shiver from the cold. I tensed up when Monty wrapped an arm around my shoulders and scooted closer, but found myself instantly relaxing into his embrace. I definitely felt warm now, if I hadn’t before. We were all the way at the top when my friend began to speak.

“Jamie, there’s been something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now…” I gulped, turning to him with widened eyes.

“Go on.” My voice was a puff of air in the chilly night atmosphere. Monty’s stormy gray eyes caught mine, and from the look of them he had caught my blush.

“You mean… _So_ much to me…” I nodded in return.

“You too, to me.” His face was now rather close to mine as he caressed my cheek, his smile warm.

“Will you be mine?” My breath caught in my throat, my heart giving a jump, a skip and a hop. Not believing a vocal answer would say all that I wanted it to, I wrapped my arms around Monty’s neck and captured his chapped lips with my own. When we parted our mouths, he seemed a bit breathless. I chuckled, resting my forehead against his.

“Of course, you dork.”

 

It was at that moment that Jamie finally realized what I had meant. I see the shock in your eyes, my child, so I assume that you understand. You realize that after he came to me, his soul found its counterpart. You realize that every souls counterpart is merely another soul in another person, searching for its own counterpart. And you realized, after you leave my tent, after hearing this story, you will soon find your own other. Good luck, my child. May your soul sing duets for an eternity.


End file.
